And So it Begins
by Krocket
Summary: The beginning for the digidestined plus someone new.


Note: Pokomon, Kyle and others belong to me, but not digimon. Please Review.  
  
Ages:16:Kyle, Joe   
15: Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai,  
14: Izzy  
8: T.K.  
  
...And So it Begins  
  
  
You're wondering who I am. Well, it all started when the nine of us went  
the 2000 summer camp. There's Tai, Sora, and Izzy who are friends of mine.   
Joe who is another friend of Tai's. Last there is Matt, Mimi, and T.K.   
Matt's little brother. We were just hanging out, but then a freak snow storm  
hits. The others began talking about what happened. Just then a bright light  
appeared and we all grabbed it. In our hands was a strange device.  
  
  
An avalanche was about to cover us. I blacked out. Slowly I started to  
come to. "Where am I" I asked. "Kyle, Kyle wake up" said a strange ballike  
creature. "Who, wha-what are you?" I said half scared. "How you doing?  
My name is Pokomon." the creature said.  
  
  
Then, suddenly we were attacked by a giant red flying beetle. Pokomon  
recited "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious, and  
ruthless: with teethlike knives and scissor hands that can chop through  
anything." "Thanks for the info. Let's run!" I said sarcastically. "Okay." he   
said, hopping after me. Luckily, Kuwagamon missed us and we fell down a  
steep hill.  
  
  
By luck, I end up landing on someone. It was Tai. "Kyle, Is that you?" He  
asked. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry about landing on you. This is Pokomon and  
where are the others?" I replied. Then, we heard a voice. "T.K., be careful!"  
Matt warned him. After some talking, everyone from me to Matt to Sora had  
one of them. We then heard Joe's familiar scream. "This thing, wont leave  
me alone!" Joe yelled. "Who you calling a thing?! I'm no stuffed animal.   
The name is Bukamon." the creature stated. The creatures said they were  
digimon and they lived here on File Island. Introductions were made.  
Each digimon to a kid: Koromon to Tai, Yokomon to Sora, Motimon to Izzy,  
Tsunomon to Matt, Tokomon to T.K., Bukamon to Joe, and Pokomon to me.  
  
  
Just then Mimi appeared, being chased by a plant digimon. Sora tried to  
reassure her but they were being chased by bug brain again. So all of us  
(including Mimi and her Digimon Tanemon) ran for it. We ran until we came  
to a cliff's edge. We all heard Kuwagamon's roaring and we were trapped.   
Tai and Matt were arguing to see if we should fight it. Kuwagamon came  
down and attacked us.  
  
  
Our digimon, wanting to protect us got by him. They tried again and this time  
some thing strange happened. A bright light from us surrounded each  
digimon. They suddenly, changed form.  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"  
  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"  
  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"  
  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"  
  
"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"  
  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"  
  
"Pokomon digivolve to Petamon!"  
  
"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"  
  
"What in the world?" Sora asked. They're bigger." Tai said. The one  
who surprized me was Poko or Petamon. He was a blue-green lizard with  
five digits and a furry tail. The tail was white with blue circles. Palmon was  
a small flowerlike plant. Gomamon looked like a white seel. Patamon was a  
flying orange mouse. Biyomon was pink parrot and Agumon was an orange  
lizard. Tentomon was a red flying robotic beetle and Gabumon was a yellow  
lizard with a blue and white fur coat.  
Palmon, Patamon, and Tentomon fired their attacks.  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Stand back everyone! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted.  
Then Gabumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon started to attack.  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Fish Power!"  
  
The last was Petamon, he waited then shot a green fireball.  
"Scorch Ball!"  
  
They rapidly hit him and he was gone. We all cheered. "How about that  
Super Shocker, huh? Tentomon asked Izzy. Things looked pretty good but  
then Kuwagamon showed up again. He cut off a part of the cliff and we  
started to fall. "Ah!!" we screamed. I  
  
  
Is this the end? Will we survive? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital  
Monsters.   
  
  



End file.
